Love and War
by CherryWillow19
Summary: AU. Love makes you do crazy things but when do you draw the line. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Her dress fell around her as she danced to music in her head. Today Mika was getting married and for once felt the giddiness that came with it. Her faces held a smile that wouldn't leave her. She'd found love.

The church was empty say for three. The preacher, herself and her groom that was all she needed. There was no music or guest because she found they got in the way.

But once she steps inside to walk down she saw blood everywhere and there laid bodies. Her groom and preacher dead on the alter.

Screaming she ran and held his body but no blood fell on her white dress. Just was tears fell down her faces she heard the door open. Knowing who was there and why he'd come

Laying his head back down she stared him in the eye. His face held a grim smile as he looked back at her.

"Why, what the fuck did you get out of killing him?"

"You still belong to me."

"Tha fuck. Why can't you leave me alone? What the hell did I do to you?"

"We have been through this love. I love you that is the only reason I need."

"So I can't be with anyone but you."

The smile on Raizo's face just widens making his beautiful face look insane. She had her answer.

"I hope your realize this means war."

"Do you really want to go to war with me? I will do anything. You should know that by now."

Walking pass him with tears in her eyes she left the church ready for the games to begin.

**Let me know what you think. Plez r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Three months and no sign of Mika he was worried. After thinking things over he saw he might have gone overboard. He really shouldn't have killed that man. It was time to let go of old flames and start over.

Lying next to this new woman he'd hope to start over. She was opposite of his old flame. He hoped the change would have a better ending.

Looking up her saw blades headed for him. Pushing his new woman on the side of the bed he ran to the front. Dodging blades as he moved to make sure he was as far away from the apartment as possible.

Finally a few blocks away he saw who was after him. He'd never saw this man before but he had many enemies. Taking out his gun he shot him in the face and walked away.

Once he reached his apartment he saw the door open. Already having an idea of who was inside. Opening the door his old love looked him in the eye as she shot the woman in the head. Still having an eye to eye standoff she allowed tears to fall down her face.

"This is the end of our game. I don't want to see you again."

"You didn't have to make a move. You could have just walked away."

"Pot callin the kettle black. Why didn't you Raizo?"

"You knew I was insane when you met me. I can't help what I do for the love of you. I told you that don't you remember."

"Again Ri this game is over."

"We will see."

Jumping onto the window she headed out praying this was the end of their game.

**Two can play that game to the fullest. R&R Plez and Thank You! **


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Another month passed and every man she met was killed in front of her. It was starting to piss her off. Until he stopped…. but it wasn't because he was done, no there was a bomb in his car.

It only slowed him down for two days, but those two days where heaven. Mika ran across boarders until she reached a small down with killers and thieves.

All knew her and kept their distance. Sadly it wasn't her they feared but the wolf hunting her. Pussy wasn't worth your life. No matter how good it looked walking by.

Reaching her room she saw the bell boy slap one of the waitresses. Waiting for him to show her to her room she kissed his cheek and closed the door. Not even an hour later she heard his body fall on the other side of her door.

At least one good thing came from him fallowing her. Men should always be good for something or it was time to get rid of them.

"You are really starting to work my nerves."

"I don't really care."

"You killed someone isn't it my turn now."

"Mika, Mika, It would be but you haven't been playing."

"You haven't been paying attention Ri. I got the maid, cap driver, land lord, do I really need to go on."

He smiled as the space between them closed. Grabbing her neck he kissed her hard. It had been so long since he'd taste her. He was really going to enjoy this.

Moving his other hand he grabbed her neck and bit into it hard. Getting off on her scream of pain as he parted her legs ready to take her hard and slow. She was going to beg and scream for him tonight. It was only fair with all the shit she put him through.

"Stop"

He moved his mouth to her right breast biting on the chocolate nipple, sucking on it after. Her nails digging into his pale skin sent shivers down his spine.

They'd played this game before they separated. While Mika said no now, he knew she'd sing differently once he was within her. His love could never hold out on him after they begun.

Pinning her to the wall Raizo stared into her eyes.

"It's time we paused the game."

"I won't be your whore."

"Never said you were."

Glaring at him with all the hate she could muster she kicking him. Shacking off the pain he waited for her to kick again. Taking her leg and he pulled it to gain her hips. She punched him in the jaw. The first hit was the only one he was giving her. When he saw her opening he took her arm and twisted her body so she was facing the wall. Pinning her hands with one of his, he rips her skirt with the other.

Now she knew the game was over. Raizo didn't rip clothes unless he had lost it. With her lower half now bare she had her answer. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**What does Raizo have in mind I wonder…Lol Plez continue to R&R Thanx to all who have so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Now she knew the game was over. Raizo didn't rip clothes unless he had lost it. With her lower half now bare she knew he'd lost it. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**WARNING Lemon A HEAD**

**AN: If you don't like you can skip this chap.**

Grabbing her hair he kissed her again. Taking her bottom lip and biting until he tasted her blood. Mika jerks away and throws him. If he thought she was going to lay down and take it he was mistaken.

Slowing walking to the bed Mika tried to calculate his next move. If she wasn't careful he'd pin her again. The brown skin woman was right her movements were too slow. Before she knew it Raizo started removing all that got in the way.

Fixing her with a look she knew all too well. Moving south gradually licking her clit Raizo tasted her juices; it really had been far too long. Whatever plan she had to get back at him was long forgotten.

Crying out and thank God for the man eating her alive. When he went deeper she saw stars. Taking pushing he head closer as she came.

He would drive her crazy later with his tongue, at the moment his sanity was slipping. All thoughts ran back to his need to be in her lapping up the rest of her dragged her under him.

Moaning he enter quick and wasted no time in pounding her. She was tight, wet, and ready. He could hear her cries and saw her eyes closed. He stopped.

It hurt so bad when he stopped making her open her eyes to stare at him.

"tha fuck?" Her face was more than shocked. He never stops!

"Watch or I won't move." His eyes told her how serious he was. But her action showed how now wasn't the time to be a bitch.

Flipping them she took his dick and guided it her ridding him hard. The more pleasure she felt the less focus she became. Only her need to reach her climax with her release within her reach she tossed her head back.

Raizo watched her face. Staring into her eyes reading her pleasure like it was his own. For the first time he wondered about her other partner. If she was in control with him like she is now.

Her head falling back was too much. He needed to know she knew it was him she was riding. He was the one who loved her beyond reason and didn't understand how other men shared their woman. The thought of her with someone else drove him insane.

Raizo grabbed her hips stopping her. Mika was confused she knew he enjoyed it shit it'd been so long she knew she was tight. What the fuck was wrong with him.

"Raizo what the fuck?"

His eyes narrowed this time she found her legs spread apart on either side of her head. The look on her lovers face told her she was on shacky ground. Whatever was going on in his head had him on edge.

With on thrust he hit her spot and didn't move. Still she couldn't figure out how she lost control. He wasn't this way before.

"Keep your eyes on me or I swear my heart you will not climax until the sun rise."

Tears ran down her face as she nodded. Raizo started again and she did her best to keep her eyes open.

"I meant what I said Mika. Keep your eyes open." How he could be so focused was beyond her but damn she needed to cum needed him to be the one to do it. Even though she wanted a normal life he was the only one to complete her. Work her body so good she came from the thought of him.

He started painfully slow. Watched the tears of frustration appear leaning in to lick them away. She turned her head; he simply grabbed it and turned it back. Licking her tears and thrust his tongue into their mouth.

She moaned in his mouth as he sped up. Remembering her spot Raizo bit down hard; right between her neck and collarbone causing Mika to reach her climax. Hearing her cry out set off his own release leaning back as he spilled his seed with her.

It had been too long. With her in his arms after so long he had no plans on letting her go just yet. After all the hell she'd put him through he was going to remind her just who she belonged to.

Falling back after round six she fell asleep with him not far behind. Now Mika remembered why it was so hard to leave him. Besides the fact that she loved him Ri knew he could put it down!

**Seeing as I took so long I will update two chp this time. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Please remember this is M for a reason. If you don't like please don't read.

Raizo woke up to Mika crawling up his body. He knew she didn't want sex so this must have been a move in their game.

Looking her in the eye he saw her hold a dagger and sab him. He wouldn't die just bleed. It was only then he noticed he couldn't move.

"I drugged you. This is it. Game Over." However there was no smile of victory on her face.

He smirked.

" Mika Mika Mika... What do you think I was doing while you were a sleep?"

She looked confused.

"Check your neck." Son of a bitch.

"So you stuck me with some kill me softly shit. How sweet." Surprisingly she wasn't scared Mika just smiled.

"Stops your heart." He lied.

"Really" She knew he was lying.

"No, I could never kill you. Don't you know that by now?" Mika shook her head he couldn't really love her. But then….

Her mind made up she reached for the antidote. "Guess I should save you then."

"Best let me die. I won't stop no matter what." His face was serious, now was her only chance to be free.

"We're not good together love." Love however wasn't concurred so easily.

"I can't let anyone have you." Looking into his eyes Mika made up her mind.

Biting a capsule in her mouth Mika kissed him allowing the liquid to flow into his mouth. Too tired to care she lay on Raizo's chest. It was getting dizzy.

"What will it do?"

"Put you to sleep."

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

Light shone in the room and she rolled over into welcoming arms.

"The game is over but not in the way you will like." He kissed her lips watching her eyes dance with confusion.

"What" She mumbles half sleep.

"It's been a while and I have a deal for you." He knew she could be dense sometimes.

"Again what?" She had to have heard him wrong.

"Simply end this game. I rather like having you in my arms." This time she wouldn't get away.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy!" pouting but knew he didn't care. "Since when does the mighty Shadow just give up? Sorry sweetie but I'm not buying it."

"I love you" Still she was confused.

"I hate you. Now that's been said. Why are you just giving up?"

"I don't like the idea of another man trying to fuck like I did."

"So that means what. You want me to yourself?"

Raizo put on his face of indifference and waited for her to take him seriously.

"I don't understand you. We fight, kill and fuck. That's all you can give me. If I stay with you then we end this kill shit and start a family. You can't give me that so this is all we can be. Two people who fuck each other with feelings behind it."

"Then I'll stop killing."

Mika's mind went blank for a moment. Like she'd heard wrong this man couldn't have said what she thought he'd just said. Could he?

"Boy don't play with me. Because I will shoot you if you are lying to be right now."

"Mika I never play to lose. In order to when I have to stop killing. You mean more to me than a body count. I can't allow any other man to have you. If you truly want me to I will stop killing and start a life with you."

They stared into the others eyes reading unsaid words. The moment Raizo allowed his mask to fall and released a tear of fear she knew then. In that tear she saw how much he needed and trusted her. If he was showing himself so raw to her then she could take the chance of started over with him.

Kissing his tear she pulled him to her. Hoping he wouldn't again make a fool of her.

"I love Ri. I will marry you, give you a family, and only share myself with you."

"My heart I love you. I will protect you and our family. I will not take any more missions and show you why you need only me."

The war was over now they both could start a new life together.

_**Hope you like it. Plez R&R**_

_**Don't worry it's not over yet!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Mika crouched down beside a tree. Super soaker in hand he was going down. Turning she was blasted with freezing cold water. She squealed and turned tail. Did Ri know how cold that shit was? Spinning on her heels she threw a few water balloons that he didn't dodge.

In her hast to throw she didn't see the wall behind her. Feeling it hit her back she held up her hand signaling him the winner of this round. They both knew that she didn't give up so easily so he waited to see her game plan.

When he was closer she ran for the house. Raizo on her heels knowing he was going to win. Said knowledge died when cold water was dumped on him. Somehow she found the bucket and in doing so won the game.

"I win. Yeah look who's my bitch! Ha ha"

"Mika unless you want me to renege on my end you should stop."

"Yes oh grumpy one. I shall stop and claim my prize that I have won."

"I'm going to throw you in the lake if you continue this."

"Fineeeeee. Now remember when we leave here we are going shopping you have no say where or how long."

"How is it no one has killed you? I have never known a woman in our line of work to shop so much."

"That's cuz all the women you knew you either fucked then killed oooor just killed. There was no middle ground with you."

"Yes but I kept you."

"Get real all the Asian women you've had. You didn't know what to do with all this ass."

Turning his head to side Raizo stared at her ass just to annoy her. When she did nothing Ri slapped her ass and headed back into the house.

"You realize you just proved my point.."

Stopping mid step he yelled behind him. "No it was your breast and thighs as well." Fuming recalling an argument they had about her pants size Mika chose not to rise to the bait. He would be paying for it once they left with hours of sales and price tags.

Gathering her stuff Mika heading inside in search of her dark loser. Guessing he was pouting that he lost to her again. The ex-assassin took her time in finding him.

Hearing Mika walk in Raizo put his phone away. Knowing the message would upset her so he quickly deleted it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Mostly this would silence an argument he wasn't in the mood to have.

That night as the moonlight hit Raizo's pale skin Mika glanced at her phone. It was Ryan. He wanted her for something important. He would only provide the details if she agreed.

Thinking on the matter Mika had already informed him that she was out. With time came new strong killers so he would make do without her.

With her mind made up the brown skin woman turned over kissing her lover. He was in for a hard day tomorrow.

**What little secret is Raizo hiding from his Mika? R&R and you might find out next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ninja Assassin.**

Mika lay in her bed surround by a mountain of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Any other day this would have made her the happiest woman alive. No it only reminded her of why she was so damn mad. She'd gotten a call that her lover had lied to her.

He'd promise not to take another mission. And where was his sorry ass. On another mission going back on his word and breaking her heart. Now she could disappear and kick his ass when he found her. She had no doubt that he would.

That just made her the coward. No he would come get his ass kick and get the hell out of her house. She meant what she said and that was that. End of story there was no way he was going to get out of this one.

Hearing her door bell ring Mika walked to her door gun ready just in case. Who she saw made her jump for joy and open the door. She hadn't seen her sister in forever and it was good knowing she was live.

"Kiriko come in what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you were out and wanted to come see you. Plus I'm kind of pregnant."

"I see. "

Shutting the door she saw that she wasn't that big at all. Only two months she'd say. Either way she was happy for her but still didn't see why she came to her. Apart of her knew she was up to something. It was always best to look a gift horse in the mouth...Trogon….It wouldn't be her mistake.

"So why did you really come here. I miss you but we didn't leave on good terms…"

"We are too old for that and besides I want my baby to meet my only family."

"Okay I can believe that, but if you playing me. Kiriko I will kill you baby or no."

The other woman nodded and looked for a place to sit. This was going to be a long day seeing as she wasn't expecting her told her all she needed to know. Raizo had not told her and she wasn't going to get in the middle.

Not yet anyway, because in all honest he didn't know the whole truth but he would. Along time ago she swore she would have Raizo and no sister was going to stand in her way. That was the reality of things.

Raizo sat in a chair opposite of Rayne. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on. One minute they say that he has to come in to help retrieve another agent just for her to go missing. That someone was one of his one night stands. On who had information on him that needed to be kept hidden.

To make it worse she was pregnant. He highly doubts that it was his but he had to find said woman to be sure. Razio would like to find her before she went around running her mouth. While he had no bones against killing her Mika would take out his knees if he tried. The girl was her sister after all.

Looking at his phone to check the perimeter of the house Raizo saw someone was at the door. Zooming in he saw the very bitch he was looking for at his house. So many questions so many ways to get them answered. Sadly all that came to mind wouldn't be used today.

"Rayne why is that bitch at my house?"

"I don't know."

"Find out before I have to come and paint your office red."

"Or you could ask her seeing as she is at your house. If I'm not mistaken your future sister in law. Anyway, but be careful I think she still has a thing for you."

"What woman doesn't?"

"That's the shit that has you in the situation you are in now."

Raizo left knowing he couldn't argue this time. If he hadn't been fucking around while mad that Mika left him. He'd be in the clear. This couldn't be happening to him right now.

As he flew back home images of Mika trying to kill him verbally and physically played in his mind. Sadly he didn't know which was worse. The thought of crashing the plane sounded good, but Mika was good at her job. She'd find him the next day and dig his grave that night.

On the up side if he could get that bitch out the house. He could have the best hate sex of his life. Maybe there was a reason for everything good and bad. Which one did his case fit he didn't know but he would find out soon enough.

**Poor Mika can't even enjoy her nice things. What will she do when she finds out the truth? Find out next time….Maybe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Ninja Assassin.**

Mika waited in the dark Kiriko fast asleep in the guest room. Her heart was beating fast as she finally broke down. In her head she'd put the pieces together as to why her sister was here. She must have found out Raizo was staying with her and he must have been the father of her unborn baby.

While she could be a stepmother he should have told her when he found out. There was no reason for him to hold this from her. The baby was conceived while they were apart. To make things worse he went back on his word.

Raizo entered the house with his hands up. Smelling the salt from her tears and finally understanding how much he hurt her. But it wasn't like this mission really changed anything. Honestly he was trying to reunite her with her sister or so was his alibi.

"I thought about shooting you but then I had a better idea."

The Ninja gave a wolf grin. "I'm glad you chose the latter."

"What is going to happen is that I am staying here. You my lying lover will be moving out."

"I thought you'd be happy to see your sister. Isn't that reason enough to go back on my word?"

"It would if that was the truth."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't have to say anything. Kiriko came to my house pregnant wanting to see me. I'm guess you didn't know about her history with me."

"That she is your sister?"

"My sister has had a habit of want whatever man I did. Taking him from me and when she told me about you sleeping with her. I made the choice to get married, because her bull was the last thing I wanted in my life."

"So why did you agree to start over with me."

"I want to be with you and if she was pregnant I figured she would have told you within the first month. Guess I was wrong."

"If you knew then why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you should have told me. I would have understood. Hell I would have helped."

"You know I couldn't have told you."

"Lie to again and I'm kicking your teeth in."

"I still couldn't…"

"You a lie. There is not one person who would have checked you. You didn't want to tell me. You thought I wouldn't find out."

"Yeah I should have known you'd figure it out."

"That's why I'm done. I'm over this and I'm over you."

"You can't just leave like this. What if the baby isn't mine?"

"You still lied to me."

"That we can work around."

"No"

"Mika Mika Mika….how do you plan on getting me out of this house and away from you. If you plan on staying here?"

Hearing Kiriko wake Mika remained silent. She would never live it down if she heard them fighting. It was one thing for her to kick him out because she wanted to. It was another to hand him to that trifling bitch.

Raizo never missing a beat walked over to Mika picking her up off the chair and pinning her to the wall. Kissing her neck before biting her behind her ear earning a loud moan he knew she couldn't suppress. As the footsteps got louder Ri smile at the mark he made. Licking before he finally captured her mouth with no intent on letting it go.

"Raizo I thought that was you…"

Mika tried to pull away but lover didn't agree. There was no way in hell he was going to let Kiriko fuck up his life now that he had one. As for this show, he made a point in keep his one nighter in line by death or the knowledge that they meant nothing to him.

When he was with Kiriko he didn't kiss her. They only fuck and that the truth of the matter. While he was slowly driving Mika insane with everything he did.

Unlike most women who would walk away. Their guest fired a gun that only survived to piss Raizo off greatly.

"I hate being ignored. Remember Mimi it really set me off."

"For some strange reason you're expecting an apology but you are the one at fault. Because of you I haven't had my Mika today. If you were so keen on seeing her you could have just came here. Instead you force me to leave with no intention of informing anyone of your action.

"I came here to let you know you have a baby on the way."

"Until I have proof you are wasting your time."

"I know who knocked me up."

"Look you two its late and we've all had a long day. Let's call it a night and talk like adults in the morning."

"Fine but he sleeps on the couch."

"Bitch I wasn't planning on sleeping with you."

"I didn't say you were, but you won't kill so easily."

"Bitch go to sleep and let the big dog eat."

Raizo pushed Mika into the shadows and disappeared. Taking his woman to their bed room where he planned on making it up to the woman who held his heart. Since Kiriko wanted to try him he'd make sure she didn't sleep tonight.

"Well see if she wants you when she finds out what you've done."

**Is it safe to get it on with some crazy woman in the house other than Mika? What is the secret that Raizo doesn't want out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to remind all that this is rate M. I don't own Ninja Assassin.**

Taking my blade in hand I stabbed her slowly pushing the blade threw her ribs staring into her eyes as she screamed in pain. Her being tied to a bed made it easy to do so repeatedly. Making sure to miss anything importantly but I had to make it bloody.

Taking my blade I cut her open. Her screams filled the air as she opened up like a blooming flower. Cutting slits her flesh went one way then another.

Her eyes pleaded for me to stop but I continued. I tried to tell her this was a bad idea but instead she continued annoying me. Kept running her mouth after I told her I would kill her baby or no. But some bitches didn't know a warning when they heard one.

Just as a tear, what I was waiting for slid down her face. I took my bloody blade once again and slowly pushed into her heart. No that was too easy. I stopped and instead cut her stomach liver she felt it all and only then did I end it all. Staring her in the eye I stabbed her heart.

It's funny really I once called her my sister but now I call her dead. Kissing her forehead good bye getting up I left the bloody mess not at all afraid that someone would come after me. All of her family was dead as was mine…. the joys of killing an orphan.

Now you can imagine my anger when I found it was just a dream and the bitch was sleeping in the other room. I knew she was up to something but I wouldn't kill her until I knew what. Buying my time was all I was doing. I guess I should feel bad I'm killing a baby but I've done worse for a pay check. Still this would be my first baby. I don't like to kill kids.

Feeling his body beside mine I smiled knowing she was fuming over what she didn't have. Yes the Shadow was mine and mine alone. Once she gave him a reason there would be no peace until she was dead.

"I see the two of you are still sleeping but I am hungry and I don't want to hurt the baby."

Raizo arm came across the bed and held Mika with a vengeance.

"I don't see why you can't eat cereal."

"I don't eat that shit. Mika I'm hungry."

"She isn't your slave."

"She isn't your whore."

"Can you two shut up? I'll get up because I've seen what you can do in a kitchen."

Pushing her personal cover off of her Mika heads to the kitchen before she realized she was naked. Turning around she threw a bird before she grabbed a rob.

While Raizo enjoyed the view of a naked Mika walked away from him he still had a problem. One that would be addressed as soon as Mika was in the kitchen.

"Keep your mouth shut or you're dead."

"You should have told her but instead you walked around like nothing happened. She will find out and you will be mine like you were supposed to be."

"Don't bank on it. There is nothing stopping me from killing you right here right now."

"Mika wants to know what my angle is and you know what she can do when someone stands in the way of her finding out the truth. Remember what she did to Ryan… I was there for that one. Guess you know why he only told you the information before you agreed to the mission. He just asked her."

Razio was two second from going ham on the girl but she had a point. He really didn't like this bitch.

"I love it when you look at me like you want to kill me. Give me all kinds of ideas. Where to stab you. How long will it take for you to bleed out if I will die before you do?"

Yeah she was bat shit crazy but that went for all the them. They all have something or another that gave them pleasure when killing. Be it bleeding out or watching them die. The possibilities were endless still that didn't make him feel for. Only reminded him of how he needed to kill her.

**OK so I might delete this chp because I only wrote this in anger. Luckily I think it works for the story. I will keep it posted for now but don't be shocked it it's gone in the next week or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't Own Ninja Assassin**

Ryan sat in his chair staring at his phone. He knew after Raizo left he'd be getting a call from Mika. This time around he had no bones against telling her everything. While he didn't know what it was Kiriko was hiding he knew who to point her to.

This was the last time he'd get into some shit because of someone else.

~Mika

After leaving Kiriko to eat Mika walked back to her bed room where she knew Raizo would be hiding. So far as she could tell the two didn't like each other. Well Raizo didn't like her while preggy had a crush on one Raizo. Sooner or later there would be a fight and she just hoped her house could with stand it.

Just as the brown skinned woman reached the face of her door did her lover grab her. Once again pinning her to the wall with his body but she was ready for him. Jabbing him in his side she slide away from him. Motioning for him to sit on the bed he fallowed suite without argument.

"So are you going to tell me the truth or am I packing your bags?"

Raizo lifted an eye brow in question of her statement.

"Oh you didn't think you'd go on a mission unpunished. Now you can either tell me or you can make me find out on my own. And get the stepping along with preggy down stairs.

"It would be better to hear it from me than her." Pulling Mika down beside him Raizo put a finger to his chin as if to think. Turning his head slowly he pinned her to the bed with a playful smile on his face.

"Alright but I want insurance that you won't kick me out once you get your information. I could always sneak back in but I'm not in the mood to fight you soooo."

Feeling his hand go into her rob Mika widen her legs to allow her rob to open up. "What did you have in mind?" Gliding his hand back up her body Raizo revealed a burner. It would burn a chip into her skin allowing him to find her. That means if he pissed her off she wouldn't be able to hind from him.

There was the option of getting it removed but there was only one man who could but he wouldn't. So allowing him to do this could kick her later but then again they were starting over. With Kiriko back there was a possibility that shit was going to hit the fan. There could be light at the end of this tunnel.

"Alright but you tell me the truth and I check your story to be sure before that thing comes any closer." Dropping the burner to the bed Raizo played with her lower lips. Watching her faces as her pussy began to weep with his attention.

"Kiriko" Faster than he remembered her being Mika grabbed the Shadows hands. If he was going to talk then he wouldn't be touching her.

"She and I come from the same clan. I was to marry Kiriko. At the time the idea sicken me because she was my best friend. I had her sent away but not before she saw me kill someone. If that ever came out the price on my head would make it impossible for me to start over."

"That's why she hates you because you sent her away. Who did you kill to make the others want your head if they found out?"

"I killed the headman's son."

"Okay you killed the next head of the house with no one to take their place they fell apart."

The two sat as the information processed in Mika's head. Instead of anger the woman beside the Shadow gave a sad smile.

"You didn't tell me…You knew I couldn't marry you because you were already married you ass whole."

"Mika I can't get a divorce unless I go back and I can't go back without someone finding out about me killing the headman's son."

"Why is that?"

"That was the deal when I left; my brother and Kiriko are the only ones who know. And if I return my bother will kill me."

"What if I just give you to Kiriko? I mean she did have you first."

Raizo gave Mika look that said tha fuck. Even if she wasn't playing there was no way in hell she was going get him. Kiriko was a whole level of insane he didn't want to deal with. Not only was she bi-polar but she wasn't Mika. He wasn't about to jump on ship because he missed the one he wanted. Tha fuck he look like?

"I feel like you're not just mad about me already being married."

"You right about that one."

"So why the scowl on your face?"

"I…. Talk to me before you go off. I can't be with you if you act and tell me later. Damn it stop hold shit from me. How the hell can we make it if you always lie to me?"

"I will try"

Mika gave him a look.

"I will start talking to you Mika."

"And…"

"I will stop lying to you."

Seeing that was all she would get out of him Mika reached for Raizo and kissed him. Feeling his hands slowly make their way to her thigh. She felt her body awaken with his touch. Sucking on his bottom lip she made to nip his neck.

"Mika!"

Mika and Raizo turned to see Kiriko in the door way. It seemed her mission was to interrupt them at every chance she got. Lucky for them she would be sleep soon. The two assassins could tell she hadn't slept well enough for her condition so in the next minute she'd be K.O.

"Mika can you come with me"

Raizo being protective of his woman glared death at his clan member. "What do you need with her? She just feed you cow there is no way you are still hungry."

"It's girl stuff and while you've done worse with women I still don't want you here when I talk to her."

"I live here."

"That is why I am asking her to come with me to my room."

"That is our guest room. Bitches go outside."

"So do bastards."

Mika gave Raizo a look that said let it go. While he really didn't want to he knew it was about time to make sure her sister didn't have anyone tailing her. So for now he would allow them time to talk.

Once the two women were out of the room Raizo realized the burner was missing. Without another thought he knew who had it and what they would do with it. Guess today he would give out freebees but not for long. When all of his business was done he'd come back for his revenge.

Reaching for his phone Raizo felt something in the air. Knowing it had to be his old clan members he ran down the stairs.

"Mika I'm sorry….

**Now we know what Raizo was hiding but what will happen to our dear Mika? R&R until next time.**


End file.
